


闪回

by yrast



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrast/pseuds/yrast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从旧博里捞出来存档的，应该是针对08赛季某张比赛的脑补</p>
            </blockquote>





	闪回

**Author's Note:**

> 不是真的，只是脑补，别告我= =

开始下雨的时候，鲁本斯并未觉得能占到多大便宜。虽然他的技术与经验能让他获得一点优势，但这一点优势并不足以弥补车子上的巨大差距。

可是，耳机里突然传来罗斯坚定果断的声音，一如多年以前，回来，我们用全雨胎。

电光火石间，某种似曾相识一闪而过，如赛道两侧飞驰的风景，再熟悉不过，但坐在时速三百公里的车子里不可能看个分明。

再次出站，脱胎换骨，所向披靡。年轻时，他以为开得飞快的全部意义就在于那根细细的指针所停留的位置。可是现在，他想数字是绝对的，速度是相对的，如果可以超很多人，而不是被很多人超，那根针停留在哪里其实并不重要。

最终第三完赛。

停车后，透过护目镜看见欢呼雀跃的人群，他想，是我让他们这么高兴，只有我。

这一刻，胸口发胀，有什么东西快要溢出。

他跳出车子，冲过去，拥抱他们，像那些年轻的小毛头一样高高跃起，然后被车队工作人员稳稳抓住。这一刻如此美妙，终于他也可以像唯一的王一样接受子民全心全意的爱戴。

一瞬便是永恒，海马体中永不受时间侵蚀。

升旗，奏乐，颁奖。

他看向台下，打了个寒颤，白绿相间的本田，银色的麦克拉伦，蓝白相间的宝马，在阴雨绵绵的银石，这些颜色都太冷了。

然后他们开始喷香槟。

他觉得自己有些生疏，但有的喷就已经很好。他无意识地看了看白衣的海费和兴高采烈的汉密尔顿，发现他们喷的也不怎么样。

愉快地灌下一口香槟，刚放下瓶子他就被喷了一脸。太用力了，香槟水柱又粗又近，喷在脸上更像是挨了一拳，尽管并不重。

他回喷，看到自己喷出的香槟水柱一样是粗粗的白色，而不是雨伞般散开的模样。

抹了把脸，手掌触到咧开的嘴唇，他才发现自己比自己以为的要开心得多。

没有理由不开心，就算大家的香槟都喷得像射水枪。他想，也许他们都太累了，累到没有闲情去享受这本该是最浪漫的一刻。

不知不觉，他的思绪飘离了领奖台，却不知要飘向哪里，也不确定自己想回忆什么。

他只是仿佛有点惋惜——有一个人，他与之共事多年，他们一起交流如何过s弯，如何过发夹弯，如何超车，但他从来没有问过他，怎样喷一场香槟雨，让醇香金黄雨霰般落在脸上，细密温柔如情人的手轻轻拂过。


End file.
